The Bane of the Moon
by Amethyst Lynn Willow
Summary: Cross academy is attracting all sorts of new "people". Is that good thing? Also what will happen when love is in the air to? Why don't you read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.....yet. Those things will be reaveled in due time hehe.**

* * *

Chapter 1

The sun was just peeking over the horizon of Cross Academy illuminating the grounds, signaling the end of another day for the Vampire nobles in the Moon dorms. Most of the dorm had already bedded down for a good "nights" sleep, all but one. A certain tousle haired, blue eyed blond was staring searchingly out his dorm room window. "_Something is coming_," the phrase came unbidden to Hanabusa's sleep laden mind. The thought filled his body with a heavy sense of foreboding, but he shook it off, raking his fingers through his gravity defying hair. Hanabusa stifled a yawn while letting the thick curtains fall over the window cutting the harsh rays of the coming sun. Silk pajamas slid easily against satin sheets as he pulled the heavy down comforter up and over his lean body,"I'll worry about it tomorrow." Hanabusa mumbled, yawning one more time before sleep pulled him under.

* * *

Meanwhile, across campus outside the main hall… Our favorite honey haired, green eyed blond was huddled in the shadows of the building. The cool morning dew was soaking into the skirt of her uniform sending a shiver through her body as a stiff morning wind blew. Yori quickly scanned the area looking for anyone who might spot her if she moved. Her heart began to race as she slowly stood from her hiding place her hands fisted tightly in the folds of her uniform jacket. Yori started slowly slinking along the wall the rough brick was cool against her back as she headed towards the main hall's entrance. She wore a hastily donned and wrinkly school uniform, complete with leaves and twigs sticking to her.

"_I got back late_," Yori thought to herself, panicking as the sounds and smells of breakfast in full swing drifted to her sensitive ears and nose.

She jumped suddenly a lump forming in her throat when a rustling from the bushes disturbed her thoughts. Afraid that she had been caught, her keen mind scrambled to come up with a suitable lie for her late morning appearance outside the main hall coupled with her disheveled state. Yori quickly released the breath she had been holding as a rabbit darted out of the bush, running away from her. So before anything else could happen, Yori brushed the remnants of the forest from her body while dashing quickly into the main hall, the door shutting lightly behind her. She leaned against the door for a moment allowing her body to come back down to earth now that she was safely inside and no one had caught or questioned her.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she headed for the cafeteria getting in the end of the line. The cafeteria itself was a mundane place with white tiled flooring and ghastly orange painted walls. Rectangle shaped tables with benches attached lined the walls and actually folded up into the walls like hideaway tables when they weren't in use. This room actually doubled as a gym or could even be used to hold student run events like electing the student body government. Also all the way in the back of the room was a set of three steps that lead up to a stage area as well. As the harsh fluorescent lighting beat down on her, Yori decided that much preferred the spring months when she could eat outside by the lake as opposed to this dismal place. Yori quickly scanned the crowd for Yukki and was dismayed to find her already seated and eating.

"_Great,_' she thought to herself, "_that means she'll question why I was late._" Yori's shoulders slumped momentarily but she straightened them with the resolve to deal with the situation at hand. She quickly filled her tray up and headed towards Yukki's table. Yori slowed her pace to take in her friend's presence.

The girl in question had shoulder length dark chocolate colored hair with bangs, large friendly cinnamon eyes and her face was generally open and inviting. Also far too cheery for first thing in the morning, but hey at least it was a Friday morning, which meant no school the next day and much sleeping in. Yori looked her friend over one more time noting that her school uniform was rumpled and wrinkled. Also her prefect badge was hanging lopsided off of her arm and lastly her shiny silver whistle still graced her neck. Translation Yukki hadn't made it to bed last night and would be sleeping in class which also meant Yori would be taking double notes…joy.

"Yori-chan," Yukki cried out upon her best friends approach waving her arms enthusiastically in the air. Yori seated herself calmly beside her energetic friend. Looking around herself she realized that Yukki was completely oblivious to the death stares she was getting from their less conscious classmates for being such a morning person. "Yori-chan," she cried again while giving her friend a playfully stern look, "your late, where were you?'

Before answering, Yori quietly gave a stern look to all the staring students who turned quickly away ashamed, "I'm sorry, I fell asleep studying at the library." She gave Yukki a sheepish smile to bolster the lie, as she was pretty sure that Yukki wouldn't handle the truth very well.

"If you were in the library, then where are your books?" a cold voice said from beside her. Yori looked up only to find herself trapped by Kirryu Zero's piercing amethyst gaze.

Yori feigned surprise, "Silly me I must have left them in my rush to not miss breakfast. Thank you for pointing it out to me Zero-san." Yori's heart lodged itself securely in her throat as she managed to choke out the inane and clearly transparent lie. Mentally she cursed Zero for his observant nature. She knew that if had just been Yukki there she never would have been left unprepared. Let's face it she knew that while she loved her friend dearly that Yukki wasn't known for being the brightest crayon in the box. Yori chided herself for not skipping breakfast all together and just heading for the dorm to dress properly and prepare for class. Her stomach picked that moment to clench and cramp painfully reminding her why she had made a beeline for the cafeteria instead. She had refused to hunt the night before and was now paying the price as she placed a hand subtly against her wildly protesting stomach.

She smiled politely while taking in the form of the boy before her. Zero's silver straight hair that seemed to be forever hanging in his amethyst colored eyes. It was a strange shade not often seen, but Yori knew better than to linger there and averted her eyes. Of course, staring at the prefect's chest wasn't much better. He also wore a rumpled uniform, indicating his lack of sleep as well, which successfully hid his lean muscles from view. He was a tall boy, with well defined shoulders. Yori would probably consider him attractive if it weren't for his constant slouching posture and the perpetual scowl on his too thin lips. Well that and the pungent odor of vampire that cloaked him.

Yes Yori knew what he was, in fact she knew what the entire night class was as well and it disgusted her. It was only for Yukki's sake that she was polite to Zero and also because she knew that he was ever vigilant in protecting her during their nighttime patrols. If it wasn't for that she treat him with the same disdain as she would treat a night class student. That is if one dared approach her.

"On that note, I guess I better be heading back to get my things before class starts," Yori comments preparing to leave.

"Wait," Yukki calls halting Yori's retreat. "You have something in your hair." She reached out pulling an amber orange fall leaf from Yori's slightly tangled honey colored hair. Yori's eyes momentarily grew as she took in the palm sized leaf, but quickly schooled her features as her gaze flicked to the other two before her.

"Hmm must've gotten caught in my hair on the way over," Yori put a hand to her head as if searching for other wayward leaves. At the same time she contemplated how many more lies she may have to spout today.

"It couldn't have." Zero said narrowing his eyes at Yori. "All the leaves were raked up in the night by the groundskeepers."

"Well I suppose they must have missed one." Yori returned his gaze with one of her own refusing to flinch away from him before turning on her heel and walking away with her shoulders back and her head held high. Yori bypassed the library and headed for the co-ed Sun dorms lamenting the morning's events. "_I've been deceiving Yukki for a year now_," Yori thought to herself as a pang rang through her heart. She walked the rest of the way quietly contemplating her secret life and the lies needed to protect it.

* * *

Yori had made it to her and Yukki's dorm room and to class in record time, which meant that she was still five mistunes late. It turned out though that Yori was in luck for once today because as she scanned the large classroom the teacher as well as Zero was nowhere to be seen and Yukki was already sleeping at her desk. The classroom itself was spacious, the students desks were all made of wood built into a set of risers that was four steps tall. The front of the classroom had a sectional chalk board and a teacher's desk was in the middle of the front of the room with a supply closet in the left from corner closest to the door. There was also a bank of windows on the far right wall letting in the morning light from the now fully risen sun.

It seemed most the students in the room were grouped at the front of the classroom by the first row of desks. Considering that they were mostly girls she assumed they were all viewing illegally taken pictures of the night class so Yori merely rolled her eyes and continued past them. She was about to head up to where Yukki was on the third step of the risers to take her seat when she caught sight of the newspaper they were all huddled around. Her curiosity was now peeked so she gently made her way through the group of girls so subtly that they barely noticing her nudging her way to the center of the throng.

As she stared down at the paper in question she felt her body go suddenly cold as her heart started race. The headline simply read "Brutal Animal Attack" in bold black letters beneath that was the picture of a young girl's now unrecognizable grisly corpse when compared to the smiling picture of the same girl next to it. Yori reached out and snatched the newspaper away as a fine tremble starting throughout the whole of her body. Only one word escaped her lips her voice laced with fear and pain. "No," was all she could manage before the world for her went black.

* * *

**Well hello all I'd really love to hear what you all think of my story so far. So please drop me a line by hitting that review button. : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all I just got back from watching "New Moon" in theatres and I was struck by inspration to heres chapter two I hope to have three out sometime before Christmas.**

* * *

Chapter 2

_ Yori found herself running through the forest wearing her school uniform of all things. She didn't know where she was headed but her instincts were urging her on even as the muscles in her body protested the inhuman pace she had set. The forest was impossibly dark and it felt as if the ancient and huge trees around her were closing in, making it difficult to breath. Fear started to slither into Yori's veins as a chorus of howls, growls and vicious snarls started behind her. _

_ She urged her body to go faster, "I've got to keep moving," she thought to herself. "I've got to get to… to..."she stopped mid-thought, not knowing who or what she was running to, but kept going nonetheless._

_ The grass under her feet was starting to thin out. Soon all the grass was gone and she was knee deep in thorny merciless brambles. The thorns ripped at her soft skin, letting her blood flow freely down her legs. Refusing to cry out, Yori bit the inside of her cheek so hard she tasted blood. It seemed the more her blood scented the air, the closer the creatures chasing her got. By now, the growls were so close she could practically feel their teeth nipping at her heels. _

_ Suddenly, Yori's body gave out and she landed into a tangle of brambles and thorns. She struggled as the thorns tore at her hair and clothing, while still ripping into her tender flesh. The growling and snarling descended upon her, now drowning all other sound. Yori's heart beat frantically, like it was trying to escape her chest. She was paralyzed with fear, she couldn't, move, couldn't scream. Yori just laid there as a searing heat rose from the center of her prone form setting her body to quiver and limbs a blaze. She would have given into the curling heat in her muscles but…_

_ Somewhere above the din she heard a faint pounding. The more Yori focused on this, the louder it got. Soon it was the only thing she could hear. The sounds of the wild animals around her had reduced into nothing…_

That pounding was getting louder still and more persistent by the second. Yori finally managed to force her eyes open, only to realize that the pounding was coming from her own aching head. Of course the pounding in her head was immediately drowned out by Yukki's high pitched, worried voice.

Yori forced her eyes to focus and as her blurred vision cleared, she took in her surroundings. She barely suppressed a groan as she looked at the white floors, white walls and a row of white beds.

"_Are we noticing a theme here?"_ Yori decisively thought as her eyes landed on the nurse in her white uniform. In fact, the only real color in the room was Yukki's school uniform, as she spoke rapidly and loudly to the school nurse.

It appeared as if the nurse was trying to restrain the struggling prefect, "Now just calm down. Sayori needs her rest."

Yukki gave the nurse a watery eyed look, not noticing that Yori was awake.

_ Uh-oh._ Yori knew that look, that look meant that Yukki was on the verge of becoming a human fountain. Yori coughed delicately to alert them of her wakefulness and spare the nurse the girl's waterworks.

The prefect instantly launched herself onto Yori's sick bed. "Yori are you okay…what happened?" she asked urgently, while feeling her for fever, checking her color looking for any sign of distress. Yori giggled at her friend's antics.

"I'm fine. I was just feeling faint earlier, but I'm quite alright now," Yori assured Yukki.

Now the nurse came over to take a turn fussing over her, "Are you sure, young lady?"

The nurse popped a thermometer into Yori's mouth before she could answer.

She removed it from her mouth, throwing her hands up with a push away motion. "I'm okay really."

It took several minutes of fussing, but Yori finally convinced the two that she was feeling better. On her way out the door, the nurse was still calling out safety instructions, but Yori paid her no mind as she sped down the hall with Yukki huffing and puffing behind her.

"Hey Yori-chan, wait up," she called, just as Yori came to an abrupt halt. Yukki crashed headfirst into her, sending them both careening to the floor.

Yukki coughed and sputtered as she disentangled from Yori, "Wow. When did you get so fast?"

Yori cringed at the question as her heart skipped a beat, wondering how fast she'd been moving if Yukki couldn't keep up. She was spared from answering as Yukki plowed on. Yukki searched frantically in her clothing before pulling out a brown paper sack and shoving it in Yori's arms.

"Oh, I almost forgot, you slept right through lunch, so I made Zero-kun put this together for you," she whispered to Yori, as if Zero's abilities in the kitchen were a matter of national security.

Yori took the bag gratefully, but knew she didn't have time for idle chit-chat. She had to get to the library to look up the reports on that animal attack.

"Thanks so much, Yukki-chan, but I really gotta get moving. I uh… gotta go pack for this weekend's camping trip," Yori said between bites of food. In fact, she'd already moved onto the apple she'd found.

Yukki put her hand behind her head, "Oh yeah, that's right. You didn't hear, but because of the animal attack, this weekend's camping trip was postponed.

"Umm… oh well," Yori stammered, looking for a way to get out of the prefect's company. In the end, Yori didn't need on, because moments later a bell rang, signaling curfew for the day class students, which meant Yukki would have to usher the night class safely to their classrooms, while holding off hordes of fan girls.

***

Yukki was halfway to the gate separating the vampires dorm space from the rest of the of the school grounds when she heard a frantic and winded voice calling from behind her.

"Cross….Cross please stop," the shrill female voice from behind causing Yukki to turn on her heel.

She saw red headed, purple clad form of her adoptive father's secretary running to catch the young girl. Once she reached Yukki she hunched over as she huffed and puffed fanning herself absently with an envelope.

The red faced woman finally straightened herself somewhat "You're a hard person to catch up with. Yukki smiled sheepishly and was about to apologize but the woman waved off any comments she seemed ready to make and merely shoved a cream colored linen envelope into her hand.

"The Headmaster says that it is a top priority that this gets into the hands Kuran Kaname during the class change over today."

Yukki looked briefly down at the sealed letter her eyes taking on the glint of determination that she gets no matter how small the task, "Don't worry I'll see that it gets there."

Yukki sped off leaving the secretary to stare dumbfounded at the ever energetic girls departing form.

***

Aidou yawned stretching his limbs one final time before joining his fellow vampires to make the daily trek from the dorms to the classrooms for more pointless instruction. By the time they reached the gate Aidou had put on his most charming smile to greet the clamoring of his fans.

"_Simpering morons,"_ he thought to himself as he scanned the crowd trying to decide which girl he would attempt to lure from the Sun dorms tonight. _"That is assuming of course I make it past Kaname-sama unnoticed,"_ his keen eyes sought out his leader.

He saw him with that girl, that Cross girl he absently watched their exchange all the while shooting invisible guns and compliments to his adoring fans. He just didn't understand his leader's fascination with that human girl, or any human girl for that matter.

"_I mean sure a few of them can be entertaining for a time, but they are all just cattle in the end,"_ he thought to himself as he watched the ditzy prefect slip an envelope bearing the schools crest in Kaname's hand.

Aidou smiled wider seeing this and decided tonight would defiantly be the night to step out for a midnight snack as his eyes landed on a brown haired girl with braids and glasses

***

While at the library she'd gotten her hands on a copy of that morning's newspaper. It seemed a local girl had met her untimely end at the paws of locals believed to be a grizzly bear. Not this was anything new but it was strange for bears to be this close to the town when they should be preparing for hibernation. Add that the fact that only pieces of the girl had been found also she was the daughter of a popular shop keeper and you had a recipe for front page news in a small town.

Later that night Yori was leaving the library slipping from shadow to shadow across school grounds her necklace thumping against her chest. An owl hooted overhead as she scanned the area. She was roughly 50 yards from the gate but she had to wait for the perfect moment to make her move.

Sometimes having prefect for a roommate had it perks. For instance she knew their patrol schedule better than anyone else

"_3…..2….1 and now,"_ Yori looked up as right on time Zero, she wrinkled her nose in disgust, and Yukki crossed paths and exchanged words before going in opposite directions.

Once the area was clear she took off running for the gates. Once she reached the old wrought iron gate she slipped not so easily through one of the slats. She tore her jacket on the way through but paid it no mind as she continued on her way into town.

Of course if Yori had been paying closer attention to her surroundings she would have noticed the smell of vampire coming from behind her.

"Well well what do we have here," Aidou said to himself as he slipped from the shadows to watch Yori's disappearing form. His eyes flashing crimson as he casually followed after her, his nose following the woodsy smell she left in her wake.

* * *

**Anyways please read and review I'd love to know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Vampire Knight or any of its characters…..but then again neither do you and we covet them together so it all works out.**

**Authors Note: First off this chapter is un-betaed. My friend who normally does this is currently suffocating under a pile of college homework. Also I apologize for how short this chapter is but I'm using it to set up a few different things so bare with me. Second off I'd like to make a dedication.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Black-Rose-Of-The-Red-Moon because she continually reminded me that people were still reading my story. She was my motivation for finishing this chapter. So Black-Rose this one's for you.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Yori felt a thrill run down her spine as the rush of successfully sneaking off school grounds started pumping in her veins. She was sorely tempted to forget she had snuck out for a reason. A part of her, primal and wild as it was, wanted nothing more than to run and run full out not holding anything back. Her breath came in harsh pants while reveling in the thought of simply letting go. She held herself back; after all, there were matters to attend to this night.

With this in mind, she slipped in and out of the shadows with all the stealth of something so deadly yet so graceful. The darkness seemed to cling to her like a second skin. It continued to obscure her form even while dashing under the bright street lamps of the sleeping town.

_"I've got to find the spot where that girl was killed,"_ Yori thought to herself as she moved through the quiet night, _"I have to know who…or what killed her."_

Yori stopped momentarily under one of the bright street lamps, and tilting her head, she sniffed a passing night breeze. Closing her eyes she breathed in deeply, searching through the many aromas of the bustling human town looking for a certain smell. The girl's eyes flew wide, gasping aloud when she found it. The presence of the scent made her heart soar and her stomach plummet to her feet. So absorbed was she in her conflicted feelings that she didn't even notice she was being followed as she took off at full speed down a side street.

* * *

"_That girl is light on her feet,"_ Aidou thought to himself as he continued to stalk the "human" child.

He watched as she paused briefly, the soft light of the lamp casting her in a halo like glow. His eyes drawn to her as she tilted her gaze skyward, pulling the muscles in her neck taut showing him that clean line of smooth skin. Even at this distance he could see the gentle jump, jump, jump of her jugular artery nestled just under her chin and it excited him. While he was busy contemplating the softness of her neck, the girl in question took off like a shot. Cursing the blonde noble followed her down what he considered a filthy alleyway.

She was running now faster and faster Aidou had to jog just to keep up and still stay an inconspicuous distance behind. Using the shadows to his advantage as well as a predator's silent approach he watched her dart from side to side almost as if she were following a path he couldn't discern.

Suddenly she stopped standing perfectly still; she took on a statue like appearance. He slipped silently into a deep shadow as he watched her something familiar and slightly repugnant ticking at his senses. Nostrils flaring he scented the air sifting through the many odors of the night. The smells of sweat, dirt, spoiled food and all other kinds were pushed aside until he found the one in particular and it was blood. Normally this would be a most pleasant even welcome albeit torturous in its own way, but this blood was old. Meaning this blood was dead, dangerous to a vampire. He could tell it had been shed many hours ago possibly even a day judging by its faintness. Aidou stepped back farther into the shadows trying to escape not only the scent but being caught by Yori as well. For she had suddenly spun on her heel and ran back the way she'd came.

'_Strange girl,'_ he thought to himself as he watched her go.

* * *

Things were occurring back at Cross Academy as well. Chairmen Kaien Cross of Cross academy as well as a former vampire hunter was shuffling papers around on his desk for the umpteenth time. The one thing that always stayed the same was a copy of today's local newspaper sitting in the center of his desk. While stirring his tea absent mindedly he continued to read and re-read the front page article. A sharp rapping at the door drew the Chairmen's attention.

'_Ah, he's finally here.'_

After casting his horribly unorganized desk one last disparaging look he stood straight and tall looking to the door.

"Come in," he called out in a voice that some might almost mistake for feminine if it wasn't for the veiled seriousness beneath it.

The man who entered was tall as the chairmen himself, with dark brown wavy hair and possessing curiously familiar cinnamon eyes set in a regal face. This was none other than Kuran Kaname resident vampire Pureblood and leader of Cross Academy's Moon dorms.

"You wished a meeting Chairmen," Kaname dispensed with any pleasantries getting right to the point.

"Yes, it appears that we may have a situation brewing in town that I'm afraid may spread to the school grounds if my suspicions are correct." Kaien circled back to his desk snatching up the newspaper and handing it to the Pureblood

Kaname took the paper his eyes first landing on the black and white picture of a girl's brutalized body. His swiftly reads over the contents of the article. His brow furrows as he considers the various possibilities.

"Hmmm yes I can see your reason for concern," nodding briefly, "it is most certainly a matter that requires further consideration."

"Yes this could defiantly prove to be problematic," the Chairmen conceded while preparing a cup of tea for his guest.

"So you understand of course why I called this meeting I think it's important that we discuss together the best way to investi…" Just as the fine educator was turning back around to offer his guest something to drink did he realize that Kaname had already left taking the newspaper with him as well.

"And he didn't even stay long enough to try my new tea, "he looked dejectedly into the cup in his hand that held the tea brewed from carefully selected herbs.

* * *

Yori had just slipped into the girl's dormitory shutting the door with exaggerated care behind her. She sprinted down the hall and up the stairs trying not to think about what she had just discovered. Once safely inside her room she collapsed atop her bed, exhaustion setting in as the adrenaline started seeping from her blood.

'_It can't be….,'_ she thought to herself,_ 'but there's nothing else it can be, there's no mistaking that scent.'_

That scent, that musky smell that spoke of fur and fangs, sheltered by the trees as the moon rode full and high in the sky. Yori breathed in deeply holding her breath as if to prevent the scent from escaping. Some people had things like flowers, or food that reminds them of home but she had this. This elusive scent so real and comforting she could almost wrap herself up in it. Of course this scent meant other things to, it meant other Wolves were in the area and these obviously had no qualms about hiding themselves. That's right Werewolves as humans called them were real and Wakaba Sayori had been born one.

Once again her thoughts turned to her best friend Yukki, "I hate lying to her," Yori spoke quietly to the empty room.

'_But could I really trust her to keep my secret as she does for the vampires, or would she turn on me disgusted with my nature,'_ now Yori contemplated the bloody history between noble Wolves and ravenous blood thirsty Vampires.

'_What if she views my kind the way they do she obviously has a soft spot for them especially Zero and that overly self important parasite Kuran,'_ her thoughts were laced with venom as fear of Yukki's rejection welled within should she ever learn the truth. Yori forced her mind away from such sour topics and again considered what to do about the sudden presence of her kin.

Rolling out of bed Yori walked to the closet she shared with Yukki. She quickly changed out of the grimy clothes she'd been wearing all day, sneaking around town in, into moderately clean day old pj's. She went back to her bed slipping under the covers.

'_The next full moon isn't for another few days I'll just have to wait and see what I can find out between now and then.'_

* * *

Meanwhile on the outskirts of the town where paved roads gave way to dirt and stone and carefully tended grass to wilder lands. Just inside the tree line where the forest began and soon lead up into the surrounding mountain range stood a group of hooded figures. All of them seemed to be huddled in a semi-circle around the smallest of the group.

"You understand your orders right? For now you merely observe and report your findings back to me not interfering got it," came a gruff male but authoritative voice from one of the hooded people.

The small one merely nodded their understanding in quiet acceptance of the task. The surrounding groups seemed to accept this. The one charged with orders merely watched as the rest of the group slipped away seeming to melt noiselessly into the surrounding trees. Then turning to face the town the little one hefted a bag onto their shoulder and started making their way into the town with only their mission as a guide.

* * *

**Please Read and Review.**


End file.
